Sherlocks Birthday
by IAmSherlocked2012
Summary: John has plans for Sherlocks birthday. A nice meal with friends. What could go wrong?


John returned to 221B to find Sherlock had changed the locks again. He then went to ring the doorbell but Sherlock had shot it. His day wasn't going to plan. He went to Tesco but they were closed after yet another break in so he had to trail to the Tesco on Lisson Grove.

"SHERLOCK DOOR NOW!" He shouted at the top of his voice but there was no reply. "Mrs Hudson are you there?" He waited a few moments before he started banging on the door. It had been repainted and his hands were now covered in sticky black paint. "Urgh. I'm going to kill that man" he muttered to himself.

"One Minute." Yelled a voice from inside. "I'm coming." Mrs Hudson appeared. "I'm sorry John. Sherlock has broken the bell again. I couldn't hear you.

"It's okay." John said pushing past her and running up the stairs trying not to get paint on anything. He rushed into his room to put his shopping down and then rushed back out. Then into the bathroom. He tried to scrub the paint off his hands. Trying everything he could think of. By now the paint had dried onto his hands. The bathroom sink was full of murky water. He then went into the kitchen. As he started to make a cup of tea he saw Sherlock looking out of the window.

"Thanks for coming to the door. Why have you changed the locks again? I was stood outside for ten minutes." John said to him. It was pointless. Sherlock was in his mind palace and wouldn't be talking to anybody for hours. John carried on what he was doing thinking he was in for a Sherlock free day. No rushing around just a nice quite day. He went to sit in his chair with a cup of tea in his hand and the morning paper under his arm to find it covered in Sherlock's things. Carefully he balanced them top of his tea and then picked the rest up with his free hand. Putting them on the coffee table John turned his attention to his paper. He saw that Sherlock was on the cover yet again. The headline read. "A new case for Boffin Sherlock Holmes" John smirked at the title. He knew how much Sherlock hated the publicity he was getting. After reading the whole article about him and his friend, John was ready to punch someone. They were far from the truth saying Sherlock had help and he can't have done it all himself. John knew better than anyone it was a lie. He was nearly half way through his paper when Sherlock finally spoke.

"You know I don't do birthdays John." He told John coldly but still not turning to face him.

"I know you don't. Why would you say that?" John asked knowing that his cover had been blown. He had been planning a party for Sherlock's birthday.

"You were out this morning shopping for presents and I heard you calling Molly, Lestrade and Mycroft last night when you thought I was out. Molly and Lestrade I can just about cope with. But Mycrof! What were you thinking?"

"Oh well I can call it all off if you want." Feeling heartbroken after all the work he'd gone to get a table at Sherlock favourite restaurant

"Whatever you want. I really don't care. I have a case to get on with." Sherlock finally turned to face John his face emotionless. "Make sure it is out of the way of my work." He then left the room slamming the door after him. John heard him run down the stair and the outer door shut with another loud bang. He went to the window and watched as Sherlock got in a cab and drove away.

John went back to reading his paper. He knew he'd be found out but he was pleased that he didn't have to hide anything from Sherlock which made it much easier. It would be him, Lestrade, Molly, Sherlock and Mrs Hudson. Maybe even Mycroft too that's if he bothered to show up. They were meeting at the flat for a few drinks and then off for a meal. John was looking forward to it; he had even bought himself a new suit for the occasion.

When the night came Molly was the first to arrive. She was wearing an extremely short dress that showed off her figure. John was amazed by what he saw. He normally saw her in a white lab coat and cheap work clothes not all dressed up. The bag she was carrying was only just big enough to fit the present in. She looked beautiful. The next person to come was Mrs Hudson who was just back from her sisters in Southampton.

"Isn't it great to have everyone together again?" She chirped giving Molly a hug. "What have you got him?"

"Oh. Nothing much. Just a card and some money." Molly said going bright red she had obviously got him something more. Looking at her bag much more.

"How lovely. I've seen what you've got him John. He's going to have a great evening." She went into the kitchen and started to tidy. Humming as she did so.

It was half an hour until Lestrade appeared. He was still in his work things a shirt, blazer and smart trousers. The only thing he brought was a card. He sat himself down next to Molly trying not to pay too much attention to her. John poured everyone a drink and tried to start convocation. Sherlock was running an hour late for his own party. This wasn't like him. John told himself that another case had come up and he'd be home anytime now.

When he did show up he wasn't very pleasant. He went straight to his desk chair, didn't say a word to anyone, picked up his violin and started to play. After every piece was finished Molly gave him a round of applause but Sherlock dismissed her as usual. Lestrade just sat reading a book he had found discarded on the floor. He looked like he'd rather be somewhere else.

"Right I'd better be off. Or the wife will be wondering where I've got to." Lestrade said as he stood up putting the book down on the chair. "Here's your card Sherlock I put something in it for you. " He walked over to Sherlock and handed him an envelope. Sherlock took it and put it in his blazer pocket. Not saying anything Sherlock too stood up. He shook Lestrade's hand picked up his other presents from John and Mrs Hudson from the table. Molly then handed him a red parcel with a card stuck to the top. He reached out and and said "Thank you. Molly." He then left to go to his room. Molly looked surprised her face was bright red and she was trying not to get over excited. She still didn't know why he was leaving after only half an hour.

"So we missed the table booking but how about a takeaway?" John said "I'll go get the menu from the kitchen" He opened top draw not looking at the bag of figure that were on the worktop. "Chinese or Indian?" He asked picking up two menus.

"Chinese I haven't had one in ages" Molly replied." I'll have barbecue ribs and egg fried rice."

"Great. How about you Mrs Hudson? What do you want?" He handed her the menu

"Oh so much to choose from." She ran her finger down each page before choosing. "I'll have the prawns and some chips I think. Take it back before I choose the lot."

"Right. I'll see if Sherlock wants anything." John left the room and knocked on Sherlock's door. "Sherlock are you in there? We're getting a take away do you want anything?" Sherlock didn't reply. "Sherlock can I come in" John pushed open the door to see Sherlock laid flat out on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Close the door." Sherlock told him. He stood up and walked over to John. "Why did you bring everyone here? You know I don't like it."

"I thought it would be nice. It's your birthday Sherlock you should celebrate"

"Celebrate? One year closer to death. Another year gone by without any point." Sherlock reached for John's hand. "Please get them to go" He whispered into John's ear. He took Johns other hand gently kissed it. "Please" Sherlock took him to sit on the edge of the bed. He kissed him again but this time on the lips. John didn't know what to do so kissed him back. Sherlock pulled him down onto the bed but that was too much. John pulled away. He saw the look in Sherlock's eyes he wasn't messing around. Shutting the door behind him he left the room in a hurry and went back into the kitchen. There was a knock at the door.

"That will be diner." Molly said jumping up and running down the stairs.

"What? We haven't ordered." John said to Mrs Hudson

"Oh well we thought we'd order so when you boys were done you could have something to eat."

"We weren't doing anything. Sherlock isn't hungry anyway"

"Who said I wasn't hungry. I was just getting changed." Sherlock told them he was now in his new purple shirt that John had bought him and a clean pair of trousers. "I hope you ordered my favourite." His mood had changed completely he was now happy. When Molly came up the stairs he approached her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh. Feeling better Sherlock?" She asked him. Her face had gone bright red.

"Oh yes. Much better." With a spring in his step he went and sat next to John on the sofa. John was looking nervous. He wasn't sure if he should stay or move away.

"John. Will you come out here a sec?" Mrs Hudson called from the kitchen. John was relieved and dashed over to her. "What did you say to him? I've never seen him so. Well Jolly." She said in a hushed voice. "Not that it's a bad thing."

"I don't know. You know what he's like his mood changes every two seconds." John told her.

He went back to Sherlock. Molly handed them both a plate.

"Take what you want. We got a meal for four so you can pick and choose." Molly said.

"Oh great." Sherlock reached forward and took a bit of everything. "I haven't eaten in weeks" He wasn't lying the last time he had eaten was Christmas eve. John took very little what had happened earlier had put him off his food. "Do you know what John? This has to have been my best ever birthday!"


End file.
